The present invention relates to chewing gum products and methods for producing chewing gum products. More particularly the invention relates to producing chewing gum products containing Alitame.
Alitame is a high-potency sweetener with a chemical composition of (L-.alpha.-Aspartyl-N-(2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-3-thietanyl)-D-alaninamide hydrate. This sweetener, which is not yet approved for use in food products and chewing gum, is being considered by the FDA as a food additive. The manufacturer of Alitame is the Pfizer Corporation of Groton, Conn.
Alitame has been used in chewing gum. Such use has been disclosed in several patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,925 discloses simple addition of Alitame in gum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,396 discloses combinations of Alitame and Acesulfame K in foods including chewing gum.
Alitame has been found to be relatively unstable and susceptible to degradation in chewing gums containing certain ingredients. This result was rather unexpected since Alitame has been shown to be much more stable in aqueous solutions than aspartame, another dipeptide high-potency sweetener, and therefore, was expected to be much more stable in chewing gums.
Efforts have been directed at perfecting the use of other high-potency sweeteners within the chewing gum formulation, to thereby increase the shelf-life stability of the ingredients, i.e. the protection against degradation of the high-potency sweetener over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,639 to Bahoshy et al. teaches a process of "fixing" aspartame by co-drying (by spray drying or fluid-bed coating) a solution containing aspartame and an encapsulating agent, such as gum arabic, to thereby surround and protect the aspartame in the gum during storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,004 to Cea et al. teaches a method of encapsulating aspartame with various solutions of encapsulating agents using various encapsulation techniques, such as spray drying, in order to increase the shelf-stability of the aspartame.
Efforts have also been devoted to controlling release characteristics of various ingredients in chewing gum. Most notably, attempts have been made to delay the release of sweeteners and flavors in various chewing gum formulations to thereby lengthen the satisfactory chewing time of the gum. Delaying the release of sweeteners and flavors can also avoid undesirable overpowering burst of sweetness or flavor during the initial chewing period. On the other hand, some ingredients have been treated so as to increase their rate of release in chewing gum.
Some patents disclose how a sweetener like aspartame can be physically modified to control the release rate in chewing gum. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,970 to Sharma et al. teaches a process for producing an agglomerated sweetener wherein the sweetener is dispersed in a hydrophobic matrix consisting essentially of lecithin, a glyceride, and a fatty acid or wax having a melting point between 25.degree. C. and 100.degree. C. The method disclosed uses a spray-congealing step to form the sweetener-containing matrix into droplets, followed by a fluid-bed second coating on the agglomerated particles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,515,769 and 4,386,106, both to Merrit et al., teach a two step process for preparing a delayed release flavorant for chewing gum. In this process, the flavorant is prepared in an emulsion with a hydrophilic matrix. The emulsion is dried and ground and the particles are then coated with a water-impermeable substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,687 to Sair et al. teaches a process for encasing an active ingredient to achieve gradual release of the ingredient in a product such as chewing gum. The method described involves adding the ingredient to an encapsulating material in the form of a viscous paste. High-shear mixing is used to achieve a homogeneous dispersion of the ingredient within the matrix, which is subsequently dried and ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,593 to Stroz et al. teaches a method for producing controlled release sweeteners for confections, such as chewing gum. The method taught therein involves the use of an insoluble fat material which is mix mulled with the sweetener.
Other patents suggest using sweeteners in rolling compounds. EPO Publication No. 0 027 024 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,858 discloses the use of aspartame, either free or encapsulated, in a rolling compound. EPO Publication No. 0 160 607 discloses an aspartame suspension added to a gum surface. PCT Publication WO 89/07895 discloses the use of xylitol as a rolling compound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,076 discloses the use of thaumatin in a rolling compound to enhance flavor and sweetness.
In light of the problem that Alitame degrades in the presence of some chewing gum ingredients, there presently exists a need to prevent this degradation. None of the prior art indicated specifically addresses a means to delay the degradation of Alitame in chewing gum. Thus a means to delay the degradation of Alitame would be highly desired.